Where Am I?
by ReapaChop
Summary: When Jess wishes to live in Death City and Sean wishes to find the perfect girl the two are thrown together in an unexpected twist from reality. Together as weapon and meister they enrol in the DWMA and join Maka, Soul and the gang on missions, but will Jess and Sean ever be able to leave? More importantly, will they want to leave? Rated T for violence, gory scenes and romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Where am I?**_

**Summary  
When Jess wishes to live in Death City and Sean wishes to find the perfect girl the two are thrown together in an unexpected twist from reality. Together as weapon and meister they enrol in the DWMA and join Maka, Soul and the gang on missions, but will Jess and Sean ever be able to leave? More importantly, will they want to leave?**

Rated T+ for violence, gory scenes and some romantic scenes. Also this is a shared account. I will sign my stories as "Chop" just to save confusion.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Soul Eater but Jess and Sean are mine! MINE I tell ya!

** Jess  
**  
I woke up to the sound of rain battering against my window. Great, a crappy start to the day. I sighed as I pulled on my school uniform: a dark blue tartan skirt, a long sleeved blouse, a navy blue blazer, a blue and silver tie and my black doc martins. As you can tell the person that designed the uniform loved the colour blue! I pulled my long blonde hair into 2 plaits that came down past my ears. All of my school books were in my locker so I grabbed my black duster coat that my Nan had made for me and headed out.  
It took me 15 minutes to get to school. I looked up at the building with disgust. It had barbed wire across the edge of the roof. A year ago a girl tried to throw herself off the building but she was stopped thankfully. So the school made sure to put barbed wire and extra security cameras up. I took a deep breath and walked into hell.  
I kept my gaze down as I walked to my locker. I could feel the stares, I was used to it now. I was the girl who loved to spend her time watching anime, reading manga's and even creating them. In other words I was the freak. I reached my locker without humiliation and as I was collecting my books the bell rang. First up, Maths.

As I sat in my seat I could hear the sniggers and whispers. I took off my coat and opened my books. The teacher wasn't here yet. Good. I picked up another book. It was Soul Eater. Soul Eater was my favourite manga of all time I've read all of the books twice I'm only waiting for chapter 103 to come out. That's when I'll know how they defeat the kishin. I've watched all of the episodes as well. I'm a total sucker for Soul Eater. There's everything from posters, figurines, cushions, bags, I've even got Maka's Outfit and Soul as a scythe! Yeah, I know I'm weird.  
I heard a cough from the front of the room. The teacher had started the lesson. Shit! I hurriedly scribbled down notes as she wrote equations on the board. I finished writing my notes just as the bell rang indicating time for the next class. I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag which I had brought from my locker, and ran for my favourite class. Languages.

I burst through the door to my class. I was the only one who requested it.  
"*Imu gomen'nasai osoku kyōshi!" I apologised as I took my seat.  
"**Zattsu wa ok chōdo sore ga futatabi okoru koto ga dekite ikenai." Japanese was my language. (* I'm sorry I'm late teacher!) (** That's ok just don't let it happen again.) My teacher was really nice I like her. She reminded me of Marie. I had a double period so I didn't bother going to the cafeteria for break. It's not like I had any friends anyway.

The bell rang indicating lunch hour. I packed my stuff away and headed to the library. I didn't bother eating lunch so I sat down in the farthest away corner and read my manga again. I was so lost in the book that I didn't notice the girls walk up to me. Until I heard their loud bitchy voices of course...  
"Well girls what do we have here?"  
"I dunno Shelly. What do we have here?"  
"A piece of shit that's what!" the girl called Shelly said. I kept my face down pretending to ignore her.  
"It's that geek from earlier. The one who pushed past us!" A third girl announced. Oh boy I was in big shit! I put my book safely in my bag and stood up.  
"Would you please let me past." I said in a monotone voice. The girls laughed at me. I kept all emotion out of my face.  
"Can I please get past?" I asked again. They laughed and mimicked me. I tried to push past them but the girl called Shelly grabbed my arm.  
"Where do you think you're going geek?" She said as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.  
"I'm leaving the library now let go of my arm." I told her still in monotone.  
"Eh, no you're not! You'll never get away from Shelly!" The third girl spoke up. She flicked her red hair copying Shelly. The second girl twisted her pink hair around her finger smirking evilly.  
'You asked for it.' I thought. I twisted by body around and came back punching Shelly in the face. She shrieked as she fell back on her arse.  
"Get that bitch!" I saw the pink haired girl come to me at one side and the red haired girl come the opposite side. I knew exactly what they were away to do. I ducked as they swung punches at me. They tried to stop their arms but their fists colliding with one another's faces. I laughed as the lay there with nose bleeds. I walked out of the library hearing Shelly call out after me.  
"We're not finished with you yet bitch! Just you wait! Just you WAIT!" I smiled to myself as I walked to my next class-biology.

I flopped onto my bed still in my uniform, and sighed. My hands stung like hell and it felt like I had taken 2 layers of skin off. You see in biology we had to dissect a frog. It was horrible for everyone but I wasn't bothered by blood, guts and gore. I got the frogs blood all over my hands so as soon as class ended I scrubbed them good and hard. I stood up and opened my sash window. I looked at the stars. They were beautiful! Suddenly I saw a bright light shoot across the sky. A shooting star! I quickly closed my eyes and wished.  
'I wish I could live in Death City!' I opened my eyes and felt a tingling up my back. I ignored it, and fell back on my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

** Sean  
**  
I looked up from the piece of paper on my desk. The teacher was saying something but it wasn't registering in my brain. We had to write poems in English class, that I was good at but today I couldn't come up with anything! I sighed as I trashed the piece of paper and started to doodle. The bell eventually rang and I strolled into the hall. A couple of guys came up to me.  
"Hey Cody!" I greeted him. Cody had been my best friend since kindergarten.  
"Hey Sean! Wassup?" He asked as we fist bumped each other.  
"Not much Cody. You're cheerful for a change. What did ya do?" Cody gave me a mischievous smile.  
"3...2...1...now!"  
"Aaaaaagggggghhhhh!" A loud scream came from the girls rest room.  
"Cody please tell me you didn't..." Cody only smiled. A girl ran past us sobbing, covered in black paint. Cody cracked up laughing.  
"You're a jerk you know." I said as a walloped him over the head.  
"Hey! Watch the Mohawk!" He scolded.  
"Come on let's go to class." I said as we walked down the hall.

Classes had gone smoothly and I was now sitting at the table in the cafeteria with Cody. I picked at my sandwich. I wasn't hungry but when I looked up I seen Cody staring at it. I picked it up evil thoughts coming to my mind.  
"Mmm... chicken mayo... yum." I took a huge bite and looked over at my friend. He had a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. I smirked and waved the sandwich in his face, his eyes following it. I took another bite making sure to leave half of it. As I swallowed I aimed at the bin a few meters away.  
"No! Sean no please! It's a waste of food! Give it to me I'll eat it!" Cody begged and whined but the evil thoughts were still swirling in my head and I chucked it. Perfect aim as it hit off the side and into the trash below. I looked over to Cody. He was shocked, and looked like he was away to cry.  
"Come on man. Let's go play some basketball!" I dragged a dumbstruck Cody to the court.

We were out of breath when the bell rang signalling the end of our game. 11-me 10-Cody.  
"I still win against you! Hahaha your face!" I cracked up with laughter as I seen Cody's face frown. He hated to lose. He suddenly smirked, and I felt worried all of a sudden.  
"You're dead Sean! Just wait. I'll get you back!"

The rest of the day passed quickly. Cody had pulled a few pranks on me, but I knew what was coming so I managed to evade them. The bell rang signalling the end of school. Thank the lord for that! I ran outside pulling out my keys, unlocked and unchained my bike and cycled back home. When I got there it was quiet. Too quiet. I searched the living room and the bedrooms - nothing. There was a note on the table saying that mum and my sister were staying at my nan's for a few days. I sighed, peace at last. There was suddenly a loud noise emitting from my stomach. I laughed. I guess I was hungry. I rummaged in the fridge and found some leftover brownies from last night. I grabbed a couple and headed up to my room.

I was listening to one of my favourite bands, when I heard the door open. I switched the song onto pause, set down the history notes that I had been looking at and eavesdropped at my door. Then I heard another door open and hushed murmurs. I backed away from my door, locked it and looked for a weapon. I attached my yataghan onto my belt. I didn't want to use it so I took the bow that I had used in kickboxing. With having kitted myself out for an attack I opened my window and set my rucksack beside it. Dad had always told us to be prepared for the worst, and he taught us how to survive in the wild and how to use weapons for defensive and attacking purposes. I looked around my room and checked the contents of the rucksack. 2 water bottles, a change of clothes, some packaged food (beef jerky, fruits, nuts and some chocolate bars), a couple of maps and a compass, a penknife, 3 metres of rope, a small notepad and pencil, an emergency cell phone and a wallet filled with extra cash. I had everything I would need. I zipped the bag back up and pulled on my black leather jacket. I froze when I heard hushed voices at my door. I held my breath for what seemed like an eternity, when they finally walked away. Shaken, I hurriedly scribbled down a note for my mum saying what had happened and how to contact me, and shoved it in my desk drawer. I heard a vase smash next door, and a loud curse. I backed away, accidentally bumping into my schoolbag causing the contents to fall and crash on the floor. I heard running footsteps and then my door was burst off its hinges. Two men wearing black ski masks stood in front of me.  
"Shit!" I cursed. The men advanced towards me. I didn't think that I'd be able to take them, so I turned grabbed my rucksack and jumped out the window.

**~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
I lay on the grass. I was exhausted after running away from those men. I needed to sleep. I looked around and saw an old oak tree with wide branches. Perfect! I picked up my stuff and started to climb the tree. When I got to a suitable branch I tied the bow to the branch above me, then used the rest of the coil to tie myself securely on the branch. The position wasn't the comfiest but it would have to do for tonight. I looked up at the sky. I was shocked when I seen a shooting star. I remembered what my mum had said when I was little. Always wish upon a shooting star and it will come true. I scrunched my eyes up and wished.  
'I wish I found the perfect girl for me. Who would love me for who I am.'  
As I opened my eyes again I felt a tingle go up my back, but that was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

**Ok guys sorry for the long chapter :S I hoped you liked it. The characters of Jess and Sean are based on people I know. I hope you liked the little action part I put in (it was getting boring without it). Anyway I will try and keep the next chapter shorter. I'll upload when I can cuz of school and such. Please read and review :)  
-Chop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! As promised here's the next chapter, I hope this one is a bit shorter for y'all. This one is mainly from Jess's point of view. Enjoy!**

**-Chop**

**Disclaimer: Again? :( I do not own Soul Eater, if I did I would be in it. :) Again Jess and Sean are mine!**

** Sean **

The first thing I felt was a hard surface under my back. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to survey my surroundings.

I was lying on a cobbled pavement and god did it hurt! I sat up and checked that there was no broken bones. I still had my rucksack - it was lying beside me. I looked around and seen that I was in an alleyway. I stood, picked up my rucksack and started walking. I heard music and saw lights flashing. Finally civilisation! I ran the last few meters and came to what seemed to be a pub. I read the sign aloud.

"Chupa Cabra's"

Suddenly a red haired man ran out of the building crying and screaming.

"Maaaaaaakkkkkkaaaaaa! Daddy loves you Maka! Daddy loves you and mama I promise!"

I stepped back as the man ran around the pub multiple times.

"Excuse me! E...excuse...uh!"

I gave up shouting on him and watched as finally he collapsed at my feet. I kicked him softly in the side, he groaned and rolled over.

"Hey! Where am I?"

The man groaned and muttered something incoherent. I stepped over him and continued walking.

** Jess **

The first thing I heard was the scream.

The first thing I felt was wind flying past my face.

I opened my eyes and seen that I was falling from the sky towards the ground. Well, I hoped it was ground. The scream registered as my own and I quickly stopped before I killed my voice. I was falling fast. I seen distant buildings and I knew that I was safe. Well, safer. Everything was a blur as I fell past it all. The ground was coming up quickly. I moved into a slightly crouched position so my fall would be cushioned. A sudden thud and I was kneeling on the ground. A sharp pain in my ankles made me stumble. A hand was thrust out and I grabbed it.

"You ok miss?" the stranger enquired in a worried tone

"Yeah thanks." I smiled weakly

"How did you?... You fell out the sky! Were you pushed off a plane?"

"No. I...I don't know. I wasn't pushed off a plane. The last thing I remember was falling asleep, and then I woke up falling."

The boy's eyes widened. "That's weird because all I remember was falling asleep too, then I woke up in an alley."

I looked at the boy. He had short brown hair and his eyes were a blue-green colour. He wore a leather jacket, and had a black rucksack over one shoulder.

"Weird. Anyway thanks, I'll be going now." I said as I started walking. I got halfway before my ankle gave out and I fell.

"Shit!" I picked myself up and tried to walk again, but I had an awful limp.

"Here let me help you. My names Sean by the way" The boy put his arm around my shoulders and helped me walk.

"My names Jess, thanks again." I smiled again, full of gratitude

"You're welcome. So... where exactly are we?" He asked.

"I dunno. Let me see." I looked around and seen only normal buildings. If I had looked hard enough I would've seen the bright lights of Chupa Cabra's behind us. I also would've seen the three black dots hovering in the sky a bit away. But I had looked at the sun. I gasped and points towards it.

"Holy shit! The sun has a face!?" I heard Sean exclaim.

As the facts hit me i felt a wave of nausea wash over me.

"Sean...I know where we are..." That was the last thing I said before I collapsed.

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~

** Jess **

I heard soft whispers. I listened closely before opening my eyes.

"...then she just collapsed..."

"...where exactly are you both from?..."

"...Louisiana and..."

"...interesting..."

"...she's waking up..."

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Ouch..what happened?"

Suddenly I remembered everything.

"Holy Shit! I'm in Death City!" I looked around the room and saw Sean in a conversation with none other than Professor Franken Stein.

"WOW!" I leaped out of bed, my ankle protesting as I ran over to them. I faced Stein.

"Are you real?" He glared at me.

"Of course I'm real why would I not be?" He cranked the screw in his head a few times.

"Prove it!" I demanded. He glanced at me as he lit a cigarette.

"I would very much like to dissect you." Stein grinned as he spoke. I felt a tingle inside my chest.

"Hey stop looking at my soul you perv!" I exclaimed. Stein only laughed.

"Hey Jess glad your feeling better." Sean said to me.

"Thanks Sean." I said. I looked down I was still wearing my school uniform apart from my blazer. I straightened the sleeves, waved bye to Stein and Sean and walked out into the DWMA.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit too short I was running out of good ideas. So Sean has met Jess, Spirit, and Stein but what will he think of the others? How will Jess cope with meeting her fav characters? Find out in the next chapter! R+R people thanks also some ideas would be greatly appreciated :)**

**-Chop**


End file.
